


Just let me sleep

by JustATaste



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, He just wants to sleep, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: Enjolras is tired and Grantaire is not helping.





	

Enjolras flung his bag on the ground and threw himself on the couch. It was 3 in the afternoon and after getting a total of zero hours of sleep two nights in a row Enjolras felt dead inside. 

He was close to going up to his room but he already knew that his boyfriend Grantaire would make a big fuss. The night before Grantaire had suggested actually sleeping, but Enjolras chose to work on his social rights blog instead. 

Maybe not the best of ideas, but Enjolras was not giving Grantaire satisfaction of being right.

Enjolras heard a chuckle from the top of the stairs, using all his energy he turned to see Grantaire smiling down at him. Enjolras picked up a pillow that had been thrown to the floor the last time the couple had used the couch and threw it at his boyfriend. 

Grantaire easily dodged it, and walked down the stairs to stand above his boyfriend.

"I told you, you would be tired in the morning." Grantaire sighed above him.

"And I told you it wouldn't matter if I remember correctly." Enjolras said mostly to his pillow.

Grantaire moved his boyfriends legs off one end of the couch and sat down. 

Grantaire took ahold of Enjolras's jaw a planted a kiss. 

Pulling himself closer to the man Grantaire said "I let you work on the blog because I knew that tomorrow I would be able to say I was right."

Enjolras tried to shift himself upwards to give his boyfriend a kiss back but quickly gave up due to the fact that the other man was basically on top of him, and that Enjolras was very tired.

"You know this isn't helping right?" Enjolras asked his boyfriend in between kisses.

"Oh darling I know" Grantaire whispered into his boyfriends neck. 

Enjolras tried to slip away from Grantaire but he didn't get very far.

"Just let me sleep I feel like dying" Enjolras sighed.

Grantaire mutter something along the lines of "once he wakes up" and got off he boyfriend.

Enjolras smiled and got up to go to the bedroom, but was quickly pulled back down.

"Sleep but stay here" Grantaire said.

"The bed is much more comfortable than the couch Grantaire"

"I know but if we go to the bedroom we're going to do everything but sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> Boy I tried. Leave a comment, or not I don't care just live your life. I'm just saying it would be really enjoyed, and thanks for reading.


End file.
